Lost warrior of light
by Blackdragon7
Summary: MY first fic the suzaku seishi meet another warrior to help thembattle great evil


Disclaimer: do not own any fushigi yugi Characters wish I did, but too bad. {Miaka and the suzaku seishi are at the palace except for Mitsukake who's away on a trip with Hotohori's advisors.] servant: emperor Hotohori! Our scouts have just reported a cloaked man in the city. Hotohori: So what lots of cloaked men are in the city. Servant: this one had a character and said he was another celestial warrior of Suzaku and even brought scrolls to confirm it and they're all authentic. Miaka: Whaaat!!! Tamahome: how in the hell is that possible. Servant: the scrolls indicate another warrior coming when a great shadow covers the world. Churiko: But times are now peaceful we have no need for him. Tasuki: Son of a bitch is fuckin lying why in the hell didn't he come when we fuckin needed him to fight seiryu the - [ just then they're all in Taiitsukan's palace] Taiitsukan: Thanks for coming and to answer your question He is a Celestial warrior and you all need him to battle demon called Honkieddo. Nuriko: So he was telling the truth. Tasuki: so finally you don't bullshit me Taiitsukan but it also tells of a warrior DYYINNG Tamahome: are you lying sand witch? [Taiitsukan pulls out a big anime mallet and -] Tamahome : ahhhhh!!!! Nuriko: you should learn not to insult her Chichiri: Hmm. What's his power? Taiitsukan: He's a physic. You know he can - Churiko: read minds and has telekinesis and for you Miaka he can move stuff with his mind and knows what you're thinking. Miaka: now I get it. Hotohori: wait how can we - [Now they're back in the palace] Hotohori: beat Hon - oh we're back oh how rude. Servant bring him in. Servant: yes my liege. [A man who's wearing a cloak enters. When he takes it off he reveals a 20- year-old man who looks like Mitsukake except with silver hair and he's Tamahomes size. He's wearing a black vest, black pants, black boots and a silver ring which- we'll get to that earlier. Suikawa: hello I'm Suikawa and no Tasuki I'm not a bullshitting ho which is what you're thinking and since Churiko is dying to know I'll tell my story: you see I never really wanted to be a Suzaku warrior so I hid my powers, but one day Honkieddo killed my wife and kids, but my wife knowing lots of spells sealed it and my hate for Honkieddo released him so I went to Taiitsukan and asked her for help she trained me and gave me this ring to make my powers20x more powerful and to stop Honkieddo from tapping into my rage and so here I am. So let's go so I can get revenge.[at the end of the story he you could feel the anger he emitted.] Tasuki: wait one fuckin second. That old woman didn't tell us a damn thing so tell us all you know. Suikawa: Very well. Honkieddo is a powerful demon whose power is [long, long pause] Miaka: Weelll!!! Suikawa: actually I'm not sure [Hearing this the others heads get so big they fall to the ground except Hotohori who thinks it's gruesome.] Chichiri: How can you not know. Suikawa: I've never really seen him I've just heard him. Tasuki: Well all I know is I'm not getting killed because I've gone through the series and this fanfic won't stop me. Author: Says who I wrote this so don't make me turn you into a girl and since Chichiri is my favorite character he won't die and Miaka gets some pie. Chichiri: Thanks no da. Miaka: Mmm Pie. [Miaka chomps on the pie and says "thanks"] Chichiri: This author guy is cool. Author: I don't write chick flicks- Miaka: hey Author: sorry, but as a man and a hardcore anime fan [cheesy music and a flag that says I love anime fill the background] it is my duty to make a hardcore action fic. See ya. Tasuki: That was just some fucking bull right there oh well. Author: I know that all fucking ready. [Mumbles] Miaka: whoever gives me pie is okay. Nuriko: Come on let's go. Suikawa: Hold on my homosexual friend we need to sleep for tomorrows going to be a long day. Nuriko: I'm not gay anymore. Suikawa: Oh yeah that was long ago. Nuriko: no shit sherlock. Tasuki: Where in the fuck are we going any way. Suikawa: To the temple of forbidden light. Hotohori: We need some more details on this temple. {Hotohori goes back to looking in the mirror} Churiko: The temple of forbidden light is located in a forest it was composed by 4 dark mages who worship the dark arts Honkieddo must be hiding there. Suikawa: or he could be waiting for us in a trap.  
  
End of chap 1! 


End file.
